


Basic Pleasure

by OldHolden



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Female Solo, Masturbation, Other, Short, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldHolden/pseuds/OldHolden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyler wakes up alone, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basic Pleasure

The morning Albuquerque sun shone down on her smooth skin. 

“Alone again,” she thought and looked out of the window and wondered why Walt wasn’t by her side. 

Her hands glided down her soft body, her well-formed breast, her maternal waist, and she felt herself. She exhaled deeply and looked up at the ceiling fan. “I might as well,” she thought and slowly massaged her rose until it blossomed. The moisture dripped onto the bedsheets and left a grey spot. A finger went in, slowly feeling its way down the hole. Her legs came together and she moaned. 

“Huh, oh.” She squeezed her eyes shut, her fingers slid down her ass crack as she turned on her stomach. Pressing harder and harder in on that small segment until the tides flowed over and she sung her song. The morning sun shone down on her smooth skin, still, but she could feel it now.


End file.
